Prussian General to Persian Queen
by marine22
Summary: Tell me this, why am I married to king Xerxes? That story is something you have to find out for yourself. With what begins with death, and revenge ends with marriage, and love. Everything might seem perfect now, has not always been like this, little one.
1. Bio

Prussian General to Persian Queen

Ch. 1-Bio

My name is Merliah, many know me as Angel. I was born of Prussian Royal Blood. My sister is my Siamese identical twin joined at my left arm, and her right arm. Her name is Mariposa. Many say my heart belongs to the elements, and my sister's heart to the Sword of David. Yes, the Sword of King David of Israel.

There is a legend of the sword. To touch it you have to believe in the God of Israel. To hold it you have to be of Jewish Descendant. And to wield it you have to be of King David's Bloodline. I am one of his descendants.

Either way back to me, and my twin. There is only one way to tell us apart, and a reason behind our nicknames. I was born with an angel's halo behind my right ear, so thus, the nickname of Angel. My sister was born with a rose behind the same ear, so thus, her nickname is Rose. She has been captured by whom I don't know, nor do I know of her location. So I've been looking for her for at least 12 years now. My mother died when I was at the age of 3, and Rose went missing at the age of 4. My father remarried many times to many different women. While he was doing that I go a brother or sister of Russian, Romanian, Roman, Jewish, and Grecian. So I have many brothers and sisters, half German and half their countries blood.

I traveled to every country looking for the sword and my sister. So I know every damn inch of the world. I studied the sword so much that I know the design, past, and all of its past owners. But the two things I don't know about the sword is its current location, and owner.

My father wants me to be a princess again. So I could take over the Prussian Crown for him. But I don't want to until I have my sister back. Constantly, he was trying to find a good suitor for me. But I either sent them away or killed them right in the spot with my own two hands. I am a General by choice.

Flashbacks

The night my mother died, and the night my sister went missing; I remember as clear as day.

Mother Flashback

Rose and I were in our room, lying down on our bed with our cats. Snowy was her cat, and Night was my cat. We were laughing about what we did earlier that evening. We dyed all the white laundry blue, and pink. So now Daddy either had pink or blue undies on. I didn't know at the time that our castle was under attack by the Japanese. A couple of guards came into our room, and told us to hide. At that time, we were separated, so hiding was easy. We jumped off the bed. Then, Mommy came in and said "Whatever you don't forget who you are. You are twin sisters, and children of King David of Israel. You are to guard the Sword of David with you lives. I'm telling you now that one of you will go missing for the sake of the sword. If someone asks for your real names, don't tell them. Tell them your nicknames. So Merliah, what is your name?" I replied with "My name is Angel." "Very good sweaty, and Mariposa, what is your name? Mommy asked her. "My name is Rose." she answered.

"Very good sweetie. Now never ever tell anyone your real names unless you truly, deeply can trust them with your life. Now one more thing, since your funny duddy Daddy can't tell you two apart, and the only one who can tell you two apart is me. Here you go my little Rose and Angel" she said.

"What are they Mommy?" we asked.

She answered "Turn around, and lift up your hair. For you Merliah, a Sapphire Teardrop Pendant on a solid silver Chain. Angel, the reason why you have the Sapphire is because your name means Princess of the Elements. I thought it would be a good gem for you because you spend all your time in the ocean, and you will learn how to relieve on the elements around you. For you Mariposa, a Ruby Teardrop Pendant on a solid Gold Chain. Rose, the reason why you have the Ruby is because your name means Princess of the Blade. Swords tend to shed a lot of blood. In your life, you will have hardships that will sometimes call for a little blood shed every now and then. But remember a few things in life. Never tell anyone your real names. Protect the Sword of David with your lives. Never forget who you are, and most importantly never forget each other. You will only be bound to few people for life. That will be me, your sister, Daddy, the man you love, and God. Now hide, I must go, I don't have a lot of time. Remember don't take off your necklaces, and I love you."

Mommy ran out the doorway, and left us being puzzled. Then, the guards shooed us to hide, so we looked for the nearest hiding spot. Which was under the bed, we drove under it. Then, we heard screaming and saw blood coming off of Mommy's face.

I looked to my sister and saw she was on the verge of tears, and so was I. But somehow fear had paralyzed us. Then, we saw feet with weird sandals, and yelling. Then, the strange people searched our room for us. It was really late and dark outside. Plus we were getting sleepy so we fell asleep on the cold hard wooden floor with our cats.

We woke up to Daddy having a panic attack looking for us. We got out from under the bed and ran towards Daddy. He was crying, and he hugged us so hard, I thought he would never let go of us.

I asked Daddy what happened and he answered with "Something bad happened last night, and Mommy had to go somewhere. Somewhere she won't be in pain anymore for a really, really, really long time. But remember, you still have me to love you."

Then, we all just broke down and cried all day. From that day on, we slept with our father in his bed, to feel safe and secure. Also to rid ourselves of the nightmares that plagued our sleep. That was the last time I saw my mother.

Sister Flashback

It was about midafternoon, when the Japanese came back for my sister. Daddy and Rose were watching me train.

Then, a Japanese Soldier came and took my sister. She fought his grip at first, but soon grew tired, and her body went limp.

I took off for her on foot. But Daddy went after me, and caught me, and held me back.

As they rode off into the setting sun, I heard my sister scream "Angel, help me. I don't want to end up like Mommy. Help me!"

tried and fought out of Daddy's hold as much as I could. But soon my energy left me, and was good to the wind with my sister.

I yelled "No Rose, try to fight it. Stay strong for me. I will come and find you. Never forget, I love you. You are my Rose, and I am your Angel!"

But as the last sight of her faded into the setting sun, I cried into Daddy's shoulder and asked

"Why must God do this to us? First, he took Mommy, now he took Rose. Why must he do this to us? Why Daddy, why?" I cried out in between sobs.

"I don't know Angel, I don't know." He said as he held me closer and tighter.


	2. Now in Persia

Ch. 2

Now in Persia

Now I am at the age of 16, and was on my way back to Königsberg

from killing off my Japanese Suitor. I was riding through Susa, when I heard the pounding of horses' hooves on the stone road. When I realized they were after me, I kicked Sapphire into high gear. But they caught up with me and tried to rope Sapphire down. But I got out my sword and slide the ropes, and stood up in the saddle. I ride western saddle, so it was easy with my left foot in between the horn and the seat, my right foot in between the seat and Sapphire's rear end. I fought the men all around me while standing and riding. Nothing but the sound of hooves pounding and swords clashing was echoing through the streets of Susa as we rode on. Until I felt ropes on my chest and arms pulling down my arms and binding them to my stomach. The men pulled me down into the saddle and we rode off to the palace of the King.

As soon as we got there, they made me get off and they bound my arms together behind my back real good. I had three guards surrounding me, and forced me to walk forward. One tried to take my necklace, but I bit him and said my mother gave that to me before she died. He left my neck alone, but I kept a good eye on all of them. I was lead into a long hallway with many Persian and Jewish women. They all stared at me with fear in their eyes. The look I had in my eyes was a deadly look of warrior delivering the final blow to end their prey's useless life. We stopped right in front of a staircase, and a black man with a scar going down his right eye appeared.

And said "The method you have arrived was not of my choosing. But you are all here for a reason. The King wishes to find a new Queen, because Queen Vashti has dishonored him by not appearing by his side in his banquet of war. So I will subject you to classes and beauty treatments to prepare yourselves for your one night with the King."

Then he said his name was Hegai, and he was right hand man of King Xerxes.

The rest I could care less about until he paused and scanned over the crowd of women, and saw me. I had my face turned to the side out of pure boredom; I heard it all before. Then, I heard footsteps coming my way, and I felt a hand on my chin.

He forced me to look at him, and said "Well, what do we have here?"

He then commanded everyone else to leave.

"Sir, this girl is not one to judge lightly." said a guard.

He relied with "And why is that?"

"Well, Sir, while we were chasing her, she fought on horseback with two swords. One in each hand. All we know about her is that she is not a Persian, she is an excellent fighter. She has a dead mother, and processes exotic beauty." answered the guard.

"And how did you come to the conclusion of her being an excellent fighter." Hegai said.

"Well Sir, out of the ten men with us. She managed to kill off half of us, and left two on the verge of dying. So I know that she has killed off seven of the men, and we are the surviving ones." the guard replied.

Hegai dismissed the guards, so it was only me and him alone. He started to ask me question like who I was, where did I come from, what was my name, and who were my parents. I didn't answer him; I just stared forward at the wall while he was circling me. I could tell from the tone in his voice that he was beginning to become annoyed with the lack of sound from me. I just laughed at him internally, I was winning.

Then, he grabbed my bindings and forced me to walk up the stairs, and into the palace, and into the war council room. The King then took notice at us, and motioned us in. Then Hegai let go of me, and I took notice and interest in the pit.

So I looked down at the floor and saw a war plan. Just by the way is looks, I can tell this king was a new one or never went to war with another country before. I ran all the battle stargies in my head, and found that any battle plan can make a better one than this one. In fact, one of my stupidest men are smarter than him when it came to war.

I heard footsteps coming my way, and heard King Xerxes say, "Ah, so you take interest in the war, do you not?"

I looked at him, and then walked away.

But he grabbed my arm and asked "What do they call you by, with such a beauty as yours, you must have a name?"

Hegai says "I am sorry my Lord, but I tried to get a word out of her, and she didn't answer me."

"But surely she will answer to me, because I am the King." he said with all his masculine pride.

Then, they got into a heated argument about my name, and I got impatience. So I snucked out under the sight of the King and Hegai made a run for it.

I ran through the halls of the palace getting chased by the guards, Hegai, and Xerxes. They were on my heels, chasing me around every corner and turn, into every room and out. It was madness, I tell you madness.

I tried finding Sapphire but she was nowhere in sight. So I was royally secured this time. I just wish Father would get sucpious about my absences. I promised him I would be back in two weeks' time. But now that I see, it might be longer.

I was running when I saw a servant, I ran over to them and said "Can you please undo my ropes, they hurt too much."

She just nodded her head, and got out a knife and cut me free of my bindings.

"Thank you, and tell no one of this." I said.

She just nodded her head again, and with that I was off again.

I ran as fast as I could; now my only objective is to find the sword. I was trying to find the treasure room but I couldn't find that. So I was trying to find the armory room. But soon the palace guards, Xerxes, and Hegai caught up with me. They surrounded me on all sides, with their shields up and hands on their swords ready to fight. Word must have gotten around about my skills.


	3. They Try to Figure Me Out

Ch. 3

They Try to Figure Me Out

I was surrounded on all sides by the palace guards with their shields up and swords out, and waiting me to make a move. They thought I was unarmed, and an easy fight just because I'm a girl-well, they thought wrong. I went for my calf to get out my draggers -after so many years on my battlefield have taught me well. That's when they got cautious of me. It was a waiting game, they were waiting me for to make a move, and so was I vice-versa. We were all in battle stances, until one guard was stupid enough to attack me. Then, the battle started, and all the guards joined in. The sound of clashing metal echoed within the halls. I saw blades coming for me left, right, and everywhere else. I managed to wound a few of them, which made them madder at me. So they were coming on stronger with every strike. But as they got stronger, I got more aggressive. I saw a few of their bodies go limp, and their numbers started top slowly but surely as I got tired. With the last man down having a panic attack about losing blood, I saw Xerxes and Hegai with a shocked look on their faces. I just made a break for the nearest room.

But back with the idiots, they were arguing on how I could do battle.

"How would a girl like her be able to take on some many men and win!" yelled out Xerxes in shock.

Hegai's shocked face grew into a simile.

"I know how is because I recognize the same spirit of warrior in her as I was once one of the same degree." replied Hegai.

But as several days passed, Hegai was preparing me for my one night with the king. I was ordered to take several bathes, numerous scent therapies, and a day in the royal vault. I fought him over every single beauty treatment. Sometimes, I would have to be tried down to every be spoken too. But when I was not running or fighting, I made a few friends with the Jews, especially with Ester. I found out she was a nice, smart, and very wise woman. She was wise beyond her years. But in all truths be told, she found favor in the sight of God, himself.

But soon enough my one night with the king, and I didn't want to go, so the palace guards had to chase me down. They also had to escort me to his room; as soon as I got in I swung up my sash to one of the support beams above, and stayed there for the rest of the night. But to see Xerxes' reaction was priceless. He was storming all over the room trying to find me. He went to the guards and the servants which they all told him that they saw me going into his room.

But the best part was when he yelled to the heavens with his eyes close "Where is my unnamed beauty! I must have her! AAAHHH!"

That was really funny. And this kept up for at least another five nights the same process over again, with same results over again.


	4. The Angel of Death THEORY

Ch. 4-The Angel of Death THEORY

Xerxes then looked a t Hegai and yelled "What spirit is that?!"

"The spirit of a warrior. She has the drive, the passion, and the skills of a revered warrior. Since, my king, you are a young ruler, I have a tale to tell you. Come with me." Hegai stated, and Xerxes followed him to the library.

"Why are we in the library?" Xerxes asked with confusion written all over his face.

"Tale a seat my lord. We shall be here for a while." Hegai commanded. So he began the story of the longest and last war of the reign of King Darius.

"It was three nights before the war ended, and there was an Armanda of horses racing into the mists of the battlefield. Reinforcements were not due for another two days. We were running on men, horses, and supplies. I was still young in the ways of war, but at the same time old enough to know what was going on. So, us thinking reinforcements came. They healed so much like you have no idea. We have regained lost terrorizes, restocked our supplies, healed the sick and wounded, and saved the ones on the brick of death.

But the one warrior that stranded out the most, was the most deadly yet sweetest man. He was covered head to toe in armor. All I saw was blue eyes and a silver chain.

But in my daze, I forgot that I was in the mists of fighting, I would have been dead if he did not come and intervened. I was about to get the final blow to my shoulder. Then, I saw a flash of sliver, and a loud clashing sound of metal. I looked forward and saw that the man has not only has the sword have been knocked out of my killer's hand, but also impaled him through the heart. After that, my savior took off to aid the others, I ran after him and fought with him for the rest of the battle which only ended in mere hours.'' Hegai said with a moment to pause.

"But as soon as they came, they left just as quickly, and that was the last I saw of him. After the battle, I went to one of the higher ranks. They said they only saw him twice, and some saw him a third time. Others were lucky enough to fight side by side with him. But nobody knew his name, or saw his face. But rumors were going around that his face was sculpted by the gods.

But before he left, he gave me this scar on my eye as a reminder. Most people say it is his way to remind you of the cost of lives that war beings.

After I got home, I headed here to do some research." Hegai paused to gather and lay some scrolls in front of Xerxes about the warrior, and opened them up.

The title read "The Angel of Death". "This man goes by the name of the Angel of Death. He leaves only destruction in the wake of the enemy, but for though behind him-he is any angel. He is the mightiest warrior of this generation, and has been for the past eight years. People fear him!

This scar is about five years old."

Xerxes injected "What does this have to do with the girl?"

"I'm getting there," Hegai answered, "the girl has the same blue eyes, same fighting style, and the same spirit of battle. What my theory is that the Angel of Death is her. She leaves just as quickly as she comes."

"What a stupid story, and what other evidence do you have? Surely a tale so old, is not all you have to support this claim, now!" Xerxes almost shouted.

"It is all I have to support it, I am so terrible sorry." Hegai excused himself to leave the king to think. Think about what happened, what information he has acquired. Lastly, what is a man to do with the killer of a female he wanted as his queen.


	5. Chapter 6

So I read up on history. Im going to right it in a true way same story line ok. And sorry about not updating.


	6. My Daily Life

Ch. 5-My Daily Life

Nights and more nights to come, he tried to call for me. But no answer for him to hear of me. I soon got the nickname of nameless beauty. They would all have record of seeing me, but then was when I went missing as soon as night fall came. But for me it was my nightly run, and training. I would train hours on end, that some of the soldiers were reported missing, and would return wounded and bloody. But soon I got tired of the constant training and running, so one night I got out and stole a brass pole and sat it up in my room. So every night after that I was either running, training, riding, or dancing.

But one night, Xerxes saw me in my window seal looking out over the lands.

"It's a beautiful night out tonight." he said.

I just looked at him, and he reached out his hand to and said "Come, I wish to walk with you."

He had the sweetest, kindest, ad gentlest look in his eyes which I have only seen in my father's eyes. I placed my hand in his, which he tried to lead me to his room. But as soon as I figured it out, I placed my hand by my side and started a small jog, which soon he was running after me. He found me at the end of a hallway; he made his way over to me. He graced my petite figure with his hands on my waist-his hands were strong yet gentle. For some reason I felt safe. I was looking to the side, when I felt his hand under my chin. He guided my face to face his-he was like a god.

"Why did you run from me for so many nights? I just wanted to see your beautiful blue eyes, and wanted to know your name." he said in the purest voice I've hear in years-pure as a child.

He moved a stray hair into placed. My blonde hair was in a perfect high braided wrap around bun. The only hair that was free was my bangs. He moved his hand to cup the side of my face. He was being so gentle with me. I loved how his hand felt against my skin. I closed my eyes and leaned unto his palm.

A good idea then popped into my idea. I took my face from his hand and smiled. I grabbed his hand and ran to the stables. When we were there I went for my tack and got Sapphire saddled up and ready to ride.

Xerxes asked "Why are we here?"

I just gave him a simile that meant trouble, and looked out of the barn. He seems to get the idea that we were going for a ride.

He asked "Why are we riding at this time of night?"

I just shrugged my shoulders.

So we got on our saddles, and rode off into the night. On the way out I grab a torch. We head out the palace gates and to the outskirts of Susa. We ride until we reach an oasis. I mount off of Sapphire and take her reins out, and set the torch on a stand. I ran for the water while stripping to my undergarments, and dive right on in. I surfaced, breaking the water to find Xerxes staring at me.

"What are you doing in there?" he questions me.

Which in return I give him no verbal answer, just a wave of my arm inviting him into the water.

He soon waded into the water until waist level, and dunks his head under the water. I watch him resurface with hair dripping from him. I swim over to Xerxes, and he catches me by my waist and forces me to stand. I stare into his eyes. He tries to lean in to kiss me but I lean back. We soon play a game of cat and mouse, his prize is my lips. We continue until I get out of the water and dress.

"What are you doing? I thought I was trying to catch you." he says.

I just shrug my shoulders, and look up at the sky. Xerxes gets the point and gets out of the water and dress. We saddled our horses and rode back to the palace, and stabled them. He took me by my hand and led me to his room.

Once in, he rested his hand on my waist and said "What do they call you by? I want to know your name."

I turned my head to the side.

"Well, you don't have to tell me your name. There's always tomorrow. Come with me. I wish for you to sleep with me tonight." he says.

He leads me to his bed and I get settled in and he is soon to follow. I rest my head on his shoulder and his arms wrap around me.


	7. Going Home

Ch. 6-Going Home

Days later, I was residing in the tent of King Xerxes. Me, The General of the Prussian Armies, daughter of King Charles IV, and the Angel of Death; is a bed warmer for the idiot king of Persia.

But in two days timed, the warning crescent moon will be gone and so will I. But for now I have to wait

The new moon has finally came, and I was to leave. But the king, would not let me go. I was sleeping on the inside of the bed next to the tent walls with his arms wrapped around my sides. His feet was entangled with mine, and held me to his chest-I could hear his heartbeat, and breathing. I struggled a bit, but his grip only tightening on me. I only want out.

An ingenious idea came to mind, I grabbed my pillow and squirmed out of his grasp. I put the pillow where I was and slipped out the side due to the guards in the front.

I ran to Sapphire, her saddle bags already packed. I was out in the matter of time, and by the sun rise I have passed Susa, and out of Persia. I was going back to Königsberg, home.

Heading to Jerusalem, Israel I meet up with a few old friends to get across the Mediterranean Sea.

"You said two weeks. It has been six weeks since I last saw you." Conan demand walking up behind me. (Watch the movie Conan the Barbarian (2011))

I was leaning on the side of the boat watching the sun set between Tarifa and Ceuta. I turned around to see the scars I have inflicted onto his right eye. Conan was the only one that knew my secret besides the Generals, my father, and my units.

"What do you want, Conn?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"What I can't get a hug from an old friend, and an explanation from the timing?" he questioned while embracing me.

I returned the hug, "Just another suitor to kill, and a contest of a new of a new bride-to-e. You know normal shit."

"Ah."

So I landed in Rome, and rode north to my palace. I rode through what is now Italy, and Germany: then stopped at the palace, and stabled Sapphire. Night came up to me to get petted; I picked her up and headed to my new chambers on the other side of the palace, and slept. Until he came.


	8. The Exposure

Ch. 7-The Exposure

By this point, I have searched the known world (Asia, Africa, and Europe) over three times. It was beginning to be a bore. I am currently at home training, and restocking my supplies. I wanted to be with my father because I have not seen him in two years.

I was packing up the last of my things in my twin saddle bags. Three sets of Grecian inspired cloths, spare pair of hunting boots, some jerky for emergencies, and a couple of water containers. I was only to be out a week tops, searching the English Isles one last time.

The reoccurring thought and dreams have been plaguing my mind for the past two years. The dreams of actual past events of my mother's death and sister are capture. The thought that my sister might have died for real. I was beginning to lost hope.

The ironic thing about that is, I, was a symbol of hope to those around me. But I just wanta cry. Cry myself to death, to join the rest of my family. But something inside me said don't give up just yet.

"God, what does the mean? Are you trying to get me to do the logical thing? Do you want me to assume my birth role as princess and heir to the throne?" I cried out into the air, feeling hot tears running down my face.

I got out of my tiny set back and finished packing up. I headed to prepare Sapphire. In one hour, I was riding to the Isles. For the next week, I searched high and low all over. With defeat getting the better of me, I headed home only to be greeted by HIM.

Three weeks later, was the longest time I was home. The nightmares only getting stronger by the night. It has gotten to the point where I had to sleep with my father to feel safe.

One day, Xerxes came back to ask for assists in the Grecian-Persian War. My father has sent someone to wake me from my sixteen hour sleep. I was that tired.

I was traveling well into the night, and slept lite due to people or animals hunting me. That's why I slashed my opponent's eye sight.

Back to Xerxes, I got ready-dressed in a velvet royal blue corset dress that laced up in to the back, that showed off my chest but stopped right at my breasts, the front had swirls with gems at the end, sleeves that stopped at my elbows and fared out. With a royal blue velvet cloak head to foot long with a hood. A royal blue strapped high heel. With my necklace, and a sapphire and golden choker, with drop sapphire earrings.-and headed out to see my father. I came into the throne room, and saw Xerxes with Hegai and some guards. I saw Hegai stared me in the eyes and was shocked and terribly. Xerxes was shocked and angered. I just kept the emotionless mask on my face.

I walked over to Father, and asked "What do you want?"

"The King of Persia wants to know if we, Prussia, will aid him in the Grecian war. I want the Angel's opinion on this." He said calmly as possible. But I got the idea, and kissed his forehead and left.

A few minutes later, I came out suited in armor head to toe. "Xerxes, what do you want with me?" I demanded in a commending voice in Persian.

"I, Xerxes, son of Darius, and King of Persia am formally requesting your aid in the war against Greece." he said with just a little shaky and cracked voice.

"What are you going to war for, really?" I wanted to know why he wanted me to help fight against my Grecian half-sister, Elissa.

"I want to avenge the death of my father, King Darius of Persia. Will you please aid me in my quest?" Xerxes answered and asked with a serene voice.

At this point, my half-siblings have come in. I was about to make a serious decision treating my status. Before this, I have asked all of them if I should expose my identity. I talked it over with my father or a final time. His answer was its your decision, and in the en you will do what is right.

I was going to give me answer. I reached up for my helmet, lifted it up, and took it off. I set it on the ground near my feet, and shaked out my blonde, mid back hair out of the quick bun I put it up in. I looked at my surroundings. Some officials were shocked, Generals just smiled, family proud of me. Xerxes was shocked to see his nameless beauty. Hegai just smiled and laughed.

I smiled at Hegai's reaction. I knew what he was thinking.

"My answer is…


End file.
